


At First Sight

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [54]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Garrus Vakarian, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Garrus "I've only had Shepard for a day but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in this room and then myself" Vakarian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: “You met me yesterday” “Yes and I would die for you, next question.”

Garrus is fascinated with Shepard the moment he first sees her. The human stares up at him with an angry determination in her eyes that instantly transfixes him. He wants to know her better, work with her to bring Saren down. 

Shepard lets him join her crew and Garrus follows her into fire. He immediately respects her skill and leadership, but Virmire gives him the first glance of who she is as a person. He is standing next to her when they hear the bomb go off, knowing it cost Ashley’s life. Shepard punches the ship's wall in frustration.

“It was the only way”, Garrus says, trying to reassure her.

“Doesn’t mean I have to be happy with it”, Shepard replies through gritted teeth and Garrus understand that she’s not just a good leader, she’s just as loyal to her crew as they are to her.

-

“Garrus?”

“Yeah?”

“When did you know you loved me?”

It’s been four years since Virmire. They’re in the middle of a war and Garrus can see it slowly eating away at her. Although he suspects she’s always been like this, he’s just close enough to see it now. Her mask of charm and determination hiding so much fear. “I knew when you died but I think I actually fell in love after Virmire.”

Shepard turns to face him raising an eyebrow. “That’s early.”

Garrus shrugs, a human trait he picked up from her. “You’re impressive. I admired you from the first moment I saw you.”

“Whoa”, she smiles. “So love at first sight really?”

“I guess”, Garrus wraps his arms around her and Shepard immediately leans her head against his chest. “I just knew...when you died my whole world broke apart and I knew that wasn’t normal so I...reflected on my feelings before that.”

“Hmm”, she absent-mindedly lets her fingers trail up and down his arm “That must have sucked. I’m sorry.”

“Made you showing up on Omega even better.”

Shepard grins and kisses him. “Thank you for always believing in me.”

“Of course I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
